


연인들의 세대

by YuliaCho



Category: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaCho/pseuds/YuliaCho
Summary: 이 글은 내 머릿속에서 방금 떠오른 글입니다. 이 페어링으로 쓴 글이 많지 않아서 더더욱 이 글을 쓰게 되었습니다.이 글은 도리언/소여 팬픽입니다.
Relationships: Dorian Gray/Tom Sawyer





	연인들의 세대

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Generations of Lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/740553) by Twilight-Deviant. 



“고향으로 돌아가겠어”

넌 나에게 뭔가 큰 대답을 바랬었던 것 같았지만, 난 내 책들 너머로 간단히 끄덕거렸어. 그 말은 이전에도 들어본 적이 있었지. 결국엔 사랑하는 사람이란 영원하지 않아.

“아무 말이라도 좀 해봐!” 난 네가 소리지르기 시작했을때에야 보던 책을 덮었어. 분노에 찬 너의 눈은 금발머리 아래서 나를 노려 보고 있었지. “뭐라도 좀! 난… 난 날 걱정해 줄 사람이 필요해. 날 돌봐줄 사람이. 날 사랑해 줄 사람이. 나와 함께 미래를-”

“미래?” 차가운 암시가 내 목소리에서 느껴졌고 그건 너의 말을 끊어버렸지. 네가 틀림없이 세웠을 미래에 대한 계획들은 장황한 연설이 되기도 전에 너의 목구멍 속으로 사라져버렸어. “너와의 미래 말이야, 톰? 그게 우리에게 뭘 가져다주는데? 넌 천천히 늙어가겠지만 나한테는 한번에 휙 지나갈 뿐이야. 눈 한번 깜박할 새에, 너는 더 이상 지금의 너 처럼 보이지도 않을꺼야. 넌 내가 돌봐주어야 할 노인이 되어있겠지. 너의 기억들은 천천히 너를 떠나서는, 결국 내가 누군인지 조차도 기억하지 못할꺼야. 너와의 미래? 난 거절하겠어.”

네 눈에 눈물이 있었다고해도, 난 보지 못했었어. 하지만 난 말하고싶었던 걸 포기하고 목이 메어서 다른 것을 이야기하는, 너의 목소리를 들었지. “난, 어…난 미주리로 떠날꺼야. 내 어린시절의 연인이 아직까지 내게 연애편지를 보내고 있어. 응, 이렇게 시간이 지난 지금까지도 말이야. 그녀는 아이들도, 삶을 함께 할 사람도 원하고 있어. 그리고 난 이젠 그녀를 무시하는 걸 그만둘꺼야.”

네가…미국으로 돌아가기 위해 짐을 정리하는 데에는 딱 이틀이 걸렸어. 네가 해야 할 말들은 미리 준비되어있었지만, 너의 행동은 그렇지않았지. 내가 널 떠나지 못하게 하길 넌 원했던 것 같아.

난 그렇게 하지 않았어.

난 마차를 불렀어, 그리고 넌 그걸 심장에 꽂힌 비수처럼 여겼던 것 같아. 우리는 너의 짐들이 꾸려지는동안 내 저택의 대기실에서 기다렸어. 짐들이 정말 많았지. 난 네게 너무 깊이 빠져있었나봐.

그 다음에야 눈물이 흘렀어. 난 네 눈물을 아침해가 떠오를 때 보았지. 눈물을 흘리지는 않았어. 아니, 넌 눈물흘리기엔 자존심이 무척 강했으니까.

“영국에서 너무 오랜시간을 낭비하게 해서 미안해.” 그때 진심으로 그렇게 말했던 건지, 나 자신도 궁금해.

“그렇지 않아.” 그 짤막한 두 단어는, 네가 정말로 좋아했던 달콤한 키스를 하고싶게 만들었어. 난 절대로 너에게 그런 키스를 한 적이 없었지. 네게 일어났던 것들은 전부 거짓된 희망이었어. 넌 머무를 수도 있었어. 여러가지 것들이 달라질 수도 있다라는 새로운 믿음을 가질 수도 있었을꺼야.

하지만 그렇지 못했어.

난 너를 똑같이 대했고, 넌 너의 따뜻하고 사랑으로 가득찬 심장이 조각나도 그걸 견뎠어.

아니, 연인은 영원하지 않아. 심지어 상대방을 붙잡기 위해서 매달리고, 어떤 말, 아무말이라도 해 주기를 기다려도 그렇지 않아. 그건 내가 잔인해서가 전혀 아니야. 난 너에게 절대로 그렇게 하지 않을꺼야.

네 입술이 내 입술을 스쳤어. 넌 내 계획을 뒤죽박죽 만들려고 하면 꼭 그렇게 했지. 나도 네 키스에 답했어. 넌 받을만한 자격이 있었으니까.

난 뒤로 물러났고 넌 마치 내가 칼로 널 찔러버린 것 처럼 행동했어. “너의…마차가 기다리고 있어.” 왜 난 그렇게 머뭇거렸을까?

넌 항상 강해서 내 도움이나 충고를 절대 받아들이지 않았잖아. 그 순간에 넌 내가 생각했던 너의 모든것들을 무너뜨려버렸어. 넌 내게 자신을 내던졌고, 너의 손가락과 지저분한 손톱들은 잘 다려진 내 조끼를 긁어댔지. “여기 있어달라고 내게 말해줘.” 넌 스스로 내 가슴에 머리를 묻었어. 나는 눈물을 보지 못했지만, 너의 말 속에서 들을 수 있었지. 그때 내 심장이 조금이라도 남아있었는지 모르겠지만, 나는 내 심장으로 너의 눈물을 느꼈어.

“아니… 난 그러지 않을꺼야.” 넌 위로가 필요했어. 적어도 난 그건 줄 수 있었지. 내 팔은 너를 감싸안았어. 내가 널 끌어안을때 넌 항상 그걸 좋아했었잖아. “난 널 파괴할꺼야, 톰.”

“난 상관없어. 난 사랑-”

“ **하지마** …그말. 말을 낭비하지마.” 팔로 네 얼굴을 움직이면서, 네 시선을 날 향하게 했어. “날 봐. 날 보라고, 내가 이렇게 말하잖아.” 넌 여전히 내 눈을 피하고있었지. 아마도 넌 나 때문에 흘려버린 눈물을 부끄러워했던 것 같아. “넌 떠날꺼야. 그러겠지, 넌 영국을 뒤로 한 채 떠날꺼고 네가 잠시 멈추었던 인생을 다시 살 게 될꺼야.” 난 엄지손가락으로 너의 눈물을 닦았어. 너의 마지막 모습이 눈물로 기억되는 건 원치 않았으니까. “도착하면 편지 보내줘.”

넌 방금 내게 보여주었던 처량한 모습들을 주워들었어. 살짝 고개를 끄덕이고 넌 문을 나섰고 마차에 탔지. 그때 너의 눈은 날 피하지 않았어. 마차를 향해 가는 동안, 넌 내가 외면하지 못할 그 눈빛으로 내게 죄책감을 불러 일으키려고 했던걸까?

난 사랑이 아닌, 연인을 잃었어. 그 말은-너무 많이 말해서 이제는 희미해져버렸지만-천장만 하염없이 바라봤던 그날 밤 부터 내 안에서 계속 반복되었어. 넌 젊었을 때 짧은 여행을 위해 떠난적도 있었지. 그랬을때조차 난 항상 네 존재를 침대에서 느껴. 죽어버린 내 삶의 틀 안에는 더이상의 열기도, 날 감싸줄 담요도 없어. 난 따뜻한 연인, 그걸 잃어버린거야.

연인은 영원하지 않아. “사랑해” 라고 거짓된 희망을 십년 동안이나 속삭여 줄 지라도 말이지. 그림자에게 사랑에 빠진다면 얻을 만한 것은 하나도 없어.

그림자는 나이를 먹지 않아. 모습도 흔들리지 않지. 단 하나 걱정해야 할 건, 네가 보았을 때 그림자가 그곳에 있냐는 거야. 그들의 존재는 불확실하고 의지할 수 없어.

내 생각에 난 너를 세상에서 너무 오랫동안 떨어뜨려놓은 것 같아. 넌 단순히 삶을 원했던거지. 어쩌면 넌 너의 모습이 변화하는 걸 알고 싶어서 떠난것일지도 몰라. 난 알았지. 네가 늙어가는 걸 내가 보는 것이 싫어서 떠났던거였니? 결국 죽게된다는 두려움은 널 엄습했지. 그 두려움과, 우리는 절대 함께 늙을수 없다는 결론이. 넌 내 저주에 겁을 먹었던걸까?

세월은 모든것에 침범해와, 나만 내버려 둔 채로.

* * *

적어도 내가 확실하게 말할 수 있는 건, 넌 아들을 매우 자랑스러워 했다는 거야. 넌 내게 많은 사진들을 보냈으니까. 네 아들이 막 스무살이 되었을 때 난 녀석에게서 소여, 널 많이 봤지. 너의 편지들은 내게 너의 아들도 마찬가지로 다분히 모험적이라고 알려주었어. 그는 세계와 미지의 것들을 탐험하고 싶어했지. 그 점에 대해서는 내가 도와주었어. 난 너의 아들에게 길게 머물 수 있는 영국 여행 초대를 했지. 넌 몇번이고 거절했어. 내생각에 넌, 내가 네 아들에게 끼칠 영향력을 걱정했던 것 같아.

넌 내가 생각했던것 보다 날 더 잘 알았던거지.

너의 아들은 모든면에서 널 닮았었어. 말하는 방식, 웃는 표정, 침대 시트위에서 몸을 비트는 것 까지도.

너와 네 아들의 다른점이 보일때마다 난 내 머리를 뒤로한 채 내 눈을 감으면서 그것들을 지워버렸어. 목소리는 나를 옛날로 데리고 가 주었지. 넌 또다시 내 밑에 있고. 네 입에서 나오는 신음소리 사이사이의 내 이름.

나와 네 아들이 밤에 무엇을 했는지 네가 알았다면 네가 죄책감을 가졌을지 궁금했어. 넌 당연히 그랬겠지. 너의 편지들은 많은걸 내포하고 있었어. 난 답장에 그 주제를 피해버렸지. 아마도 그게 네게 날 더 의심스럽게 만들었을꺼야.

난 내가 널 상처입혔을지도 궁금했어. 만약 그랬다면, 네가 상처입은 이유가 네 아들을 너와 같은 방식으로 길들이는걸 원치 않았기 때문이었을까? 아니면 그 이유는 질투였을까?

너의 아들은 너만큼 강인하지 못했어. 아마 너무 어려서 그랬던 것 같아. 그는 향수병이 커지기 전에 사치스러운 유럽 여행을 하면서 3년을 머물렀어. 나는 그를 돌려보냈지.

* * *

네 아들에겐 딸이있었어.

_넌 이제 손녀가 있네, 톰. 분명히 넌 늙었겠지._

그녀는 아름다웠어. 그녀는 너의 금발머리를 가지고 있었지. 그건 내가 가장 좋아하는 색이야. 다른것은 보지도 않았지.

내 생각인데, 유럽여행은 전통이 된 것 같아. 너의 가족들은 유럽을 좋아했어. 그리고 그레이 하우스는 항상 소여 가(家) 에게 열려있었지.

너를 위해서 그녀에게 관용을 베풀기로 했어, 톰. 무엇보다도 그녀는 골칫거리였지. 그 때 너의 나라도 말려들었던 다가오는 전쟁에도 불구하고, 그녀는 그녀 세대와 함께 등장한 사랑과 평화라는 사상에 휩쓸려버렸어.

똑같지 않았어. 그녀는 네가 아니었지. 심지어 내가 너의 아들과 했던 것 처럼, 너라고 날 속일수조차 없었어.

그녀는…오래 머무르지 않았어.

그녀는 할아버지를 사랑했어. 할아버지의 장례식에 가기 위해 떠날 때 그녀가 내게 말한거지. 난 그녀에게 나도 그랬노라고 말하지 못했어.

난 그녀를 떠나보냈어. 내 등뒤로 문을 닫고 꽉 잠궈버렸어. 어둠이 또다시 날 반겨주었지. 난 바닥으로 무너졌어.

악마는 감정을 느끼지 못해. 그림자는 사랑이란걸 모르지. 무심한 사람은 눈물흘리지 않아.

그럼 난 그중 아무것도 해당하지 않는걸까?

네가 떠난이후에 내가 처음 느꼈던 따뜻함은, 눈물이었어.

* * *

너의 후손들은 너의 모습에서 점점 멀어져가고 있어.

* * *

새해 복 많이받아. 새로운 천년이야, 톰. 내가 널 처음만난 이후로 백년이 지났어, 그리고 내가 뭘 하고 있을까? 내 허리를 감고 있는 건 네 증손자의 팔이야.

그는 너랑 닮지 않았어. 오해하지마, 그는 좋은 아이야. 그는 상당히 무례할 뿐이긴 하지. 나 혼자만 킬킬거렸네. 아마도 내가 그런쪽으로는 경쟁같은걸 하기 싫어하니까 그런걸꺼야.

난 왜 너의 가문에게 집착하고 있지, 톰? 너를 가까이에서 느끼고 싶어서 그들을 내게 오라고 부르는 걸까?

난 그의 팔을 내게서 내려놓고 침대를 나왔어.

왜 네가 뇌리에서 떠나지 않는거야, 톰? 넌 항상 여기에 있었어. 넌 매 시간 여기에 있었다고. 매 분, 매 초마다.

_내 머릿속에서 꺼져버려!_

아니지, 넌 이미 날 내버려뒀어. 난 내 죄를 알아. 난 안다고. 하지만 내가 너의 반짝이는 미소를 기억해야하는 고문을 받아낼 이유는 없어. 나,아니 우리 둘을 그때로 돌려놓을 그 미소. 너의 목소리, 달콤한 그 억양은 내 삶의 역병을 불러올 저주였어. 너의 장난기많은 순수함이 그 다음이었지.

난 절대로 인정하지 않았지만, 가장 강렬한 기억은 네가 날 사랑한다고 말할 수 있을 정도로 긴 시간이 지난 후에 내 입술을 떠났던 거였어.

내 발은 날 서재로 데려갔어. 여기가 내가 널 처음 만난 장소였잖아? 상냥한 두 눈. 그 눈들은 네가 미션을 한번이라도 심각하게 여기지 않은것처럼 보이게 했지. 넌 단순히 너의 권총으로 뭔가를 쏘는 것을 행복해 했어.

난 네가 우리와 함께 오지 못하게 하려 했어. 기억나? 넌 내게 할당된 미션을 망쳐버렸었잖아. 그것만이 이유는 아니었지만. 넌 리그가 짊어져야 하는 책임에 비하면 너무 어렸고, 경험없이 미숙했어. 하지만 넌 내가 틀렸다는걸 증명했지. 넌 전쟁터에서 잘 견뎠어. 너의 마음가짐은 여러 번 도움이 되었지. 모든것이 끝났을 때 너는 나머지 리그원들에게 내 상황을 옹호해 주었어. 내겐 내 초상화가 언제나 일순위였지. 그게 내가 그들을 배신한 이유였어.

넌 틀렸어, 톰. 내 행동을 옹호할 거린 아무것도없었어. 난 단순히 사악할 뿐이야. 나는 하나부터 열까지 사악해.

그게 많은걸 설명하지, 그렇지않니? 그렇지 않았다면 내가 어떻게 널 보낼 수 있었겠어? 만약 내 마음에 선함이란게 있었다면, 네가 날 필요로 하는 걸 나도 느꼈을꺼야. 난 전혀 신경쓰지 않았지만, 내가 그렇지 않았던가? 내가 생각했던 건 네가 늙어가는 것을 지켜봐야 하는 성가신 고통과, 임종때 너의 손을 잡으면서 네가 날 떠나는 것 뿐이었어.

난 사악해, 톰. 나는 악랄하고 나약해. 만약 내가 그렇지 않았다면, 난 내가 매일매일 부정하고 싶어하는 걸 네게 말했을테니까.

“나도 널 사랑해.” 이라고.

**Author's Note:**

> 처음으로 번역했던 리그 오브 엑스트라오디너리 젠틀맨(영화) 영픽. 불멸의 도리언 그레이가 세대를 이어 소여와 그의 자손들을 사랑한다는 내용. 예전에(라고 한다면 아마 2011, 12년 즈음) 지하철에서 이 단편픽을 읽다가 조금 울었다. 대성통곡을 한건 아니었는데, 픽 읽으면서 눈물난 건 처음이라 그래서 이게 맨 처음 번역한 영픽이 되지 않았나 싶다. 당시 작가에게 메일이었나 쪽지를 보내서 번역해도 되냐고 허락도 받았었다. LXG는 ‘League of Extraordinary Gentlemen’의 줄임말, 국내에는 “젠틀맨리그>로 들어와있는 영화다. 숀 코너리도 등장하고, 아무튼 꽤 취향이었던 영화.


End file.
